


Here Be Drabbles

by NoR_ply



Category: Undertale
Genre: AU, Drabbles, M/M, One Shot, Random - Freeform, Shorts, scenes, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoR_ply/pseuds/NoR_ply
Summary: I realised I often have small scenes I want to write but I don't have the time or energy to commit to full fics, so here they shall lie!Enjoy the myriad ramblings of my imagination...
Relationships: Multiple Characters - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Here Be Drabbles

** _Scene 1:_ **

_The Norverse: Outercode: Judgement Hall._

_*(Based on the idea of tickling Error can give him multiple glitch orgasms...)*_

**Error POV:**

Ink walked by him and lightly brushed his neck with his fingers, the light touch as glitch-inducing as any feather they could use...  
This was hardly the situation to be teasing him like this - the Outercode Annual Ball was supposed to be a serious affair and he was sticking to his agreement of being on his best behaviour... but so far tonight Ink had done everything in his abilties to wind him up - put him on edge.  
As the rolling sensation of glitches tickling his marrow softened to normal levels again, Error blinked away his blurred vision and shot Ink a warning glare.  
"One more trick like that and I may just lose my temper **_before_** the end of this hour, let alone the night." He whispered darkly close to Ink's earhole.  
The little imp smirked up at him then quickly switched his expression to obsequious innocence, eyelights glittering:  
 _"Promise...?"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

°w°

A very short scene to start this off! 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Leave Kudos and a comment? °w°


End file.
